


Truth or Dare

by LilyMJFae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Surprise Kissing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMJFae/pseuds/LilyMJFae
Summary: Hermione returned to Hogwarts after the war. In a dare, she must face Professor Snape.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> While this is Student/Teacher Sevmione, it is still adult!Hermione

_It's just a dare,_ Hermione told herself as she waited for the class to end. _Nothing more than a dare_.

She had to tell herself that, to justify what she was about to do, though it wasn't a lie. She, Ginny, and a few of the Gryffindor girls Hermione hadn't known well before the war, had stayed up playing Truth or Dare.

One truth had her revealing a crush that she shouldn't have admitted to, and they used it against her later. "I dare you to kiss _him_. After class tomorrow."

She had hoped that after they woke up the next morning, the dare would be forgotten, but they decided that they were going to take bets on if she actually would kiss him. Ginny was the only one who thought she would.

Everyone else had started putting their ingredients away, but she waited. If asked, she was going to claim that she just wanted to avoid the crowd.

While she was in the store room, he had dismissed her classmates. She heard them all file out of the room and the door closed. Everyone was off to lunch.

Hermione glanced out into the classroom and found him hunch over his desk.

She approached him, coming around to his side so the desk wouldn't be in the way.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he seemed to sneer.

She had to fight the butterflies in her stomach at the sound of his voice.

"Professor, I wanted to see how you were doing. I know that things have been tough for a lot of people since-"

He turned to face her and cut her off, "That is none of your business."

"I know, I just wanted to say that if you needed-wanted to talk-"

"Miss Granger, you clearly would like to discuss something else and you're stalling. Get to the point, I have work to do."

She opened her mouth, unable to form words and then, as if something else possessed her body, made the move.

Her lips were on his, her nose brushing his.

She'd expected him to push her away, scream, yell, punish her. She wouldn't have even put it past him to expel her, or at least attempt to.

Instead though, he kissed her back, a hand coming up to cup her cheek, the other being placed on her waist, pulling her closer until she was sitting gently on his lap. She allowed her hands to explore themselves, reaching one into his hair. And he almost groan at the contact.

"Severus Snape! Miss Granger!"

* * *

"Alright," Ginny pronounced, grinning ear to ear, "cough up ladies. I won the bet."

The girls looked at Hermione in shock. One of them spoke up, "How do we know you aren't lying?"

Hermione's face turned red in embarrassment. And if that hadn't been enough to confirm everything to those girls, she added, "Professor McGonagall walked in. I have detention for a month."

The girls gasped and giggled and began questioning what it had been like. Hermione just glance to the head table, where McGonagall was still lecturing Severus. But He met he gaze and sent a subtle smile, that it seemed no one else noticed.


End file.
